Restless for Company
by Aaralyn2005
Summary: A rainy night and then a surprise visitor.
1. The Rain Dance

_**Discalimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter books or original characters mentioned.**_

* * *

The sun had finally set and the fat drops of rain started to fall, at around the same time. _Rain...,_thought Harry Potter. _Could this entraptment get any __worse?_ Now instantly furious, as stressed out teens who have been locked in their room all day tend to get, Harry begins to speak outloud to himself. "It's bad enough I must sit in this pathetic excuse for a room most of the day. Then when I feel like taking a stroll in the peace of the stars, it rains!" Now realizing he had just screamed his personal thoughts into the quiet of his room lit by a lone candle, Harry covered his mouth with both hands, eyes expanding wide. Harry sat for a moment looking at his bedroom door, in fear that the great ogre Uncle Vernon might burst into the room, ready to kill. When Harry realized no one had woken up, he said very quietly to himself, "I am going insane. I talk to myself all the time." It's no wonder Aunt Petunia kept looking at him with that wicked smile she had. Very carefully, Harry pushed off his covers and climbed out of bed. He tiptoed over to Hedwig's cage and lifted the latch that secured the door. "Here you go girl", said Harry. "I know you just love the rain. He put his arm down to the opening of the cage so Hedwig could hop onto it. Harry walked over to the window, that was now empty of it's old rusted metal bars thanks to hedwig, who pooped all over Harry's room. The stench and pellets had bothered Harry as well as Uncle Vernon who agreed to let Harry release Hedwig outside via his window from now on. Harry flipped the latch on the window and pushed it open. Hedwig immediately took flight and went down the land on the top of the Dursley's car. Harry watched, amazed at Hedwig's behavoir. She was now flipping up the water that had formed big puddles on the hood of the car. She was playing in the big puddles! Harry was glad at least someone was enjoying the rain. He sighed and closed the window. After softly blowing out his candle, he hopped back into bed. The last thought across Harry's mind was of Hedwig doing her rain dance on top of Uncle Vernons car. This last thought put a small smile on the sleeping boy's face, something truely rare these days.


	2. Feathered Stranger

_**Discalimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter books or original characters mentioned.**_

* * *

Harry woke before the sun was completely risen in the sky to someone beating on his   
window. Or at least that's what he thought it was. As he climbed out of bed and let his head clear of all the sleepy grogginess, he realized it sounded more like a fingernail tapping at the window. Harry reached   
around for his glasses and finally found them on top of his school books, which were stacked neatly beside his bed. With his eyes now focused, Harry could see that it was actually an owl at his window. And it was his owl, Hedwig. Then suddenly it was not his owl. Rather it was two owls pecking madly at his window, desperate for entry.   
  
Harry rushed over an opened the window. Both owls zoomed past Harry, almost knocking him over, and landed on his bed posts. Now Harry took a step closer to the distraught little owl that had flown in with Hedwig. This was a very small white spotted owl with very ice blue eyes. Harry went to the nervous little owl to see if it was hurt in anyway. It did not appear to be injured, but instead just sat watching Harry with wide, curious eyes. Harry checked the little owl's leg for a note or letter of any kind and found a small peice of parchment with the name Sara written on it in a very round, loopy hand writing. Harry looked the owl in the eyes and said, "So your name is Sara?" The owl looked at Harry with that same curious look in it's eyes and it seemed to take on a humans characteristics and gave Harry a smile. Harry did a double take and blinked a few times, unsure of what he saw. "You must be a very special owl, Sara.", Harry said with a confused sound in his voice. At hearing Harry's comment the owl took flight, flying franticly around Harry's small, cluttered room.   
  
Harry, taken by surprise at the birds' sudden movements, ducked down to the floor and sat starring at the tiny owl. Finally the bird stopped swooping back and forth to land on top of Hedwig's cage. Harry was releived that the owl's temper tantrum seemed to be over. "At least you are a quiet bird", said Harry, standing up. The tiny bird just closed it's eyes and rested. _Strange little thing_, thought Harry. _Wonder why it is here, in my room of all places_? Harry shot a wondering glance at Hedwig, who was still sitting on the bedpost. She seemed to just be busy preening her feathers, without even showing a sign that she had seen or heard the other owl. Harry decide to let both   
owls rest.   
  
Since it was still not quite morning and he was still very tired, Harry crawled back into bed to drift into his dreams. 


End file.
